Lawson the Teeth Guy Gets Grounded BIG TIME (Halloween special)
Lawson the Teeth Guy Gets Grounded BIG TIME (Halloween special)' is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on October 31st 2019.' Transcript Warning: Lots of ear rape! Lots of Bad worlds! And racist language!!!!!!!!!!! Lawson the Teeth Guy: MOM, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. (His mom went to the Living Room) Lawson the Teeth Guy: Mom, how dare you blank your eyes. Lawson’s mom: Erwin that is no reason to ground me at your mother and show your teeth big. Lawson the Teeth Guy: HEY, HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY TEETH. THAT’S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER. NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW YOUR F***ING C*NT FAGGOT B*TCH SH*THEAD N*****. (Lawson’s mom went upstairs to her room crying) Lawson the Teeth Guy: AND IF YOU EVER COME BACK HERE, I WILL TURN YOU INTO MEAT, UNDERSTAND. (Parents Room) Lawson’s dad: Oh no, honey, what’s wrong, why are you crying? Lawson’s mom: Check the kitchen security camera on your laptop and find out. Lawson’s dad: OK. (Repeats in black and white security camera) Lawson the Teeth Guy: MOM, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. (Scary sound FX) Lawson’s dad: (scary voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HE IS SO MUCH FREAKING TROUBLE AND I WILL SPEAK TO HIM NOW. YOU ARE UNGROUNDED. YOU CAN COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS. (At the living room) Lawson the Teeth Guy: MOM GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW YOU LADYBOY SCUM. Lawson’s dad: Erwin, snap out of it, how dare you ground at your mother and now call your mother a ladyboy scum. You have no right to ground her. Lawson the Teeth Guy: I CAN, AND IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU F***ING FATASS. Lawson’s dad: ERWIN, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, AND HOW DARE YOU CALLING ME A FATASS. THAT’S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE WHOLE MONTH. Lawson’s mom: Now we are calling the rest of the people from the multiverses saying who do you think you are. Lawson the Teeth Guy: SHUT THE F*** UP MOM, YOU WHOOP. Lawson’s mom: OH (x20), ERWIN, THAT’S ENOUGH, WE ARE CALLING THEM RIGHT NOW. AND DON'T EVEN SAY I WHOOP AT YOUR OWN MOTHER. Text: Meanwhile at the Kostaverse. Kosta: This is going to be the best superhero halloween party ever. Voicemail: You have an upcoming call from the Recessverse. Kosta: Ugh, did I have to do this now. (I press the green button) Kosta: Right, what do you want Detweiler? Lawson’s dad: Actually, it’s me, Lawson’s dad, I ask TJ Detwiler for permission to use the Multiverse screen TV for some advice. But now we have some serious problems. Kosta: What’s wrong sir. Lawson’s dad: It’s about my son, Erwin. Kosta: Erwin did he do this time. Lawson’s dad: He is now a Teeth Guy after he misbehaving at Carl’s Jr when he got snap. So I will to suggest to bring your friends and come to the Recessverse. Kosta: But sir, Recessverse is in lockdown, remember. Lawson’s dad: I give you a security code. The number is 4953-2756-1803. Plus, cancel you plans on Halloween and come quickly. Kosta: OK, we on it. Lawson’s dad: See you there. Kosta’s Dad: What’s going on? Kosta: I have to go to the Recessverse with my friends. Because he told me that Lawson is now a Teeth Guy. Kosta’s mom: Allright, I will cancel the Superhero Halloween party right away. Text: Later, back at the Recessverse. (Outside) Lawson’s dad: Erwin, these are the people from the multiverses and the whole people are angry at you for grounding your own mother for the first time. So there’s every one of us and one of you. Kosta: Erwin Lawson, this is getting very serious about you, you are becoming a Teeth Guy for no reason after you first misbehave at Carl’s Jr when you did not order the Hand-Scooped Milkshakes because the coke the sold out. You need to learn your lesson! Lawson the Teeth Guy: I DON’T CARE, F*** YOU KOSTA, F*** YOU MOM AND DAD, AND F*** ALL OF YOU. F*** GOD, F*** JESUS CHRIST, F*** SATAN, F*** GOANIMATE, F*** THE METAL PUNKS, F*** JESSICAFIN23, F***APPLEMASTEREXPERT, F*** FLUTTERSHY106, F*** SARAH WEST AND THE KOOPALINGS, F*** BRENDAN BARNEY, F*** ROCKETPOWERGAL24, F*** AZTECGEEK9000, F*** JULIAN3535, F*** DYLAN PREST, F*** DAVID THE GOANIMATOR, F*** MREMPERORCJ, F*** RAINBOWANDRESMATION, F*** TJ AND THE GANG, F*** KING BOB, F*** TARA, F*** JEROME AND JORDAN, F*** RANDELL WEEMS, F*** THE GOOD USERS, F*** PRINCIPAL PRICKLY, F*** MISS GROTKE, F*** MISS FINSTER, F*** THE FUNEDITOR4 WHO REUPLOADED VIDEOS FROM THE PAST, F*** JOSH THE VYOND ANIMATOR GUY LIKE BORIS, F*** CAILLOU AND HIS FAMILY, F*** CT COOL, F*** MASCOUPER, F*** DAVIDCOMEDIAN1991, F*** MUMAX992, F*** NATHANWIN7587 AND MANY MORE. ALSO, I DON’T EVEN CARE ABOUT AZURA AND THE BLOODY LAKESIDE LAW WILL BANNED ME FROM ATTACKS LIKE THIS WHICH IS FOR KILLING LIVES AT RISK BECAUSE OF NAZISM FEARS BECAUSE OF ME, MY FRIENDS, RATCHET, AND MY GIRLFRIEND RACHEL. Kosta: Azura is not going to war against Germany. Besides, you left traumatized people in fear all year long. Fluttershy106: I agree with Kosta. Lawson the Teeth Guy: TRAUAMATIZED, I NEVER SAID THAT IN THE LONG TIME. THAT’S IT ALL OF YOU, YOUR ALL SO WHOMP. BUT I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. YOU, ARE, ALL, SO, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP. AND MOST OF ALL. YOU, WILL. (Camera zooms in the Lawson’s mouth) Lawson the Teeth Guy: FACE MY TEETH. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR. Lawson’s dad: That’s it, I am calling the police to send you back to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre right now. (on phone) Hello police, my son is starting to misbehave again, this time grounding my wife for no reason, can you arrest him. OK, bye. Text: 15 minutes later. Police Commissioner: You are under arrest for grounding your own mother for no reason. Get in the police car now, you are going back to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre where you belong. Lawson the Teeth GUY: WHAT DO YOU THAT I’LL DO NEXT, TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Lawson's dad: Man, what a naughty and brainwashed boy. Kosta: I know, sir! Text: At the Juvenile Youth Detention Centre. Police Commissioner: You will stay here for the whole month with four beds. Oh, speaking of which you have new guests to come. Lawson the Teeth Guy: Gelman, Mundy, and Skeens, what happen to you all. Gelman the Teeth Guy: I became a Teeth Guy for the first time for misbehaving at McDonald’s with my mom. Mundy the Teeth Guy: Me two, I also became a Teeth Guy for the first time for breaking the fourth wall. Skeens the Teeth Guy: Me three, I also became a Teeth Guy for my first time for trying to rob the bank. Police Commissioner: You boys get in to the cell now. (Gelman, Mundy and Skeens enters the cell and shuts the gates) Police Commissioner: Now enjoy your stay and happy Halloween. Lawson the Teeth Guy: WHAT DID YOU THINK WE ARE GOING TO DO NEXT. TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (The End) Cast *Lawson the Teeth Guy-Eric *Lawson's dad-Wiseguy *Lawson's mom-Kimberly *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Fluttershy106, Police Comissioner-Steven *Voicemail-Paul *Gelman the Teeth Guy-Joey *Mundy the Teeth Guy-Eric *Skeens the Teeth Guy-Brian Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff